The Devil Made Me Love Him
by NicciSweet
Summary: When Blaine died, Kurt changed. His soul changed. And someone down there noticed, they liked what they noticed. PucKurt I suck at summaries just read it! :D
1. The Beginning

_**The Devil Made Me Love Him.**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own anything. So just read and enjoy. :)**_

_**So I made Kurt kind of weird... physically.. And I made him kind of a Bitch. But you'll see why.**_

* * *

"Kurt! Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

Ugh. The first day of school. How I've been dreading this day all summer.

_'Why did summer have to fly by so quickly? And why did it have to be so lonely? I miss him..'_

I got up reluctantly and trudged to my basement bathroom. I looked around at the Dior Gray walls and wondered why I even painted them that color. Now, to me, it was ugly. But it fit. It was plain, bland, void of emotion...Kinda like my life now. So it stays. I walked into my en-suite bathroom and sat the Vanity, getting ready for my morning skin-care routine, and even though I didn't see the point anymore.

_'I still can't believe he's gone..'_

"Kurt?"

I turned my head to see my dear father standing next to Finn, both of them looking worriedly at me. They knew what happened.. And they were so sweet to worry about my well being.

"Yes, daddy?"

I turned back to the mirror and went back to my moisturizing. My dad looked at Finn with anxiety in his eyes, then he left the room. At least HE knew I wanted to be alone. But Finn spoke, which didn't surprise me, since Finn is oblivious to everything.

"Hey dude, do you still want to go school?"

I finished applying my moisturizer and got up, striding past Finn, and out of the bathroom, grabbing my outfit for the day and looked at Finn.

"Of course I still want to go to school, I'm a senior now, right? Now get out so I can change."

But of course, he just stood there and stared at me. I have no clue why he does that. It's not like I'm going to burst into tears. I'm done crying. I turned to look at him and spoke sarcastically.

" Are you just gonna stand there and watch me undress?"

He didn't say anything.

"Fine, have it your way."

_'Idiot, does he WANT to see the scars?'_

I turned my back to him and took off the long, slinky, Gir* sleep top that I had bought at Hot Topic, leaving just the Gir* booty shorts. I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see his eyes bulge out and I smiled slightly as he turned and stomped out of the room, looking like he was about to cry.

_' What a moron, I clearly told him to get out, and he wouldn't listen. That's what he gets.'_

I turned around to have my back facing the full length mirror and I glance over the scars that covered my back. They still hurt sometimes, but only when I thought about them. Which was often. I shook the thoughts out of my head and hurried to my closet to pick out my outfit.

_' Hmm... Should I tone it down today? Or go outrageous? Hmph, it's the first day of school, why not go all out..'_

I pulled out the black box that contained the camo outfit that was a gag gift from Tina before her and Mike died in that car accident two years ago. It was a green and black camo ensemble, with a slim camo top that had Hunter green and gold rhinestones embedded in strategically random places throughout the design, a Hunter green halter vest, and black leather short shorts with green rhinestone lettering across the butt, and of course it said Kick-Ass. I slipped those on and looked at my shoe collection. I grabbed my Lime Green combat boots and a pair of lime green and black knee-high socks and slipped them on. I did a once-over in the mirror and, deciding that I looked decent, turned to my bathroom to grab my makeup, I grabbed the case and stared into my own eyes. I admit, I am kind of a freak when it comes to my eyes. I wasn't always. It happened after... He died...

_' One green, one blue."_

I didn't really want to bother with a lot of makeup, so I decided to keep it simple,I pulled out my plain black mascara and my Kat Von D lipstick in Jeffree.

_'These will do.'_

I applied them both and grabbed my white Alexander McQueen skull scarf, my white wayfarer sunglasses, and my White Genna De Rossi bag, and I was up the stairs and out the door before anyone could talk to me.

_**1 Hour Later...**_

"WE'RE DOING WHAT!"

I flinched slightly at the screeching sound of none other than Rachel Berry yelling at one Will Schuester. I was one of the various things I had NOT missed about Glee Club. AT ALL. I decided NOT to get up and slap her in her face, solely on the premise that I wanted to see how Schue reacted to it.

"We are going on a field trip to a campground in Washington State, now sit down and let me explain."

Without a word, Rachel huffed into her usual front row seat while I smirked behind my sunglasses and listened to Mr. Schue explain himself.

"Now, We are going to a campground called The Meadows. It's in Central Washington and it is beautiful.. Or so I have heard."

I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"Mr. Schue, could you get on with it? Why are we going?"

I was met...with a shocked silence like no other. Everyone's eyes were fixed on me as if I had shot someone. Even Mr. Schue was looking at me with worry in his eyes. But he shook it off and tried to speak again. but of course he was cut off by someone entering the room.

" Well Kurt, you all are going because of Blaine."

And cue Sue Sylvester. The room's response was immediate, yet expected. A few eyes, including Finn, Brittney, Artie and even Santana darted worriedly between me and Sue, Rachel gasped and a hand flew to her mouth in exaggerated shock. Samuel, being the sweetie he always is, got up, glared at Sue, and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders in an offer. I accepted and leaned into his chest, although it wasn't out of sadness like everyone was thinking. I did it so people would stop staring at me. Finally Mr. Schue spoke up.

" Sue, that is highly inappropiate."

"But true."

"How so?"

She said nothing as she reached into her track suit and pulled out a strangely thick manila envelope. It had my name on it.

"I found THIS in Blaine's locker. After,of course, I rummaged through everything else that was in there. Porcelain, I believe that this is yours."

I have never been this furious in my life.

_'How DARE she?'_

I shot up out of my chair and walked in front of her, holding out my hand for the envelope.

"Give it to me."

She smirked the infuriating smirk and laughed a little.

" Oh Porcelain, as much as I would love to hand you this, it's just too juicy for me to resist see whatever is in here for myself."

That was it. I have HAD it with this woman.

" It has MY name on it, so give it to me.. now."

She smirked again.

" Getting a little forceful are we? Still, I'LL be the one to read it, not you."

"I said... NOW!"

Right then, two things happened. One, I snatched the envelope from her greasy little hands. Second... When I yelled, I felt something. Like a jolt of energy just radiate through me and outwards. Before I knew what happened, I heard a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking around me. I didn't bother looking around me. I had to get out of there and see what was in the envelope. I didn't look back when I heard the other Glee Clubbers shouting my name, pleading that I come back. I didn't look back when security tried to stop me from leaving campus. I sure as hell didn't look back when I peeled out of the McKinley Parking lot and made my way back home, the envelope riding shotgun next to me, seemingly innocent. But I knew that it knew. It KNEW what was contained within itself. I didn't. For now.

* * *

_**Ok. So I thought I would just give you guys a little teaser intro. Sorry if it sux. I haven't written a story in a long time. So let me know what you think and review and stuff. :)**_

_**Review and leave me suggestions on how you would like to see the story progress and if I like it, then I will work it in, AND give you little shoutout at the end of the chapter that includes ur idea! :) **_

_**And yes, the title is **_**LITERAL.**_** Use your imagination to figure out how. ;)**_

_**Love you peoplez! **_


	2. The Will

_**The Devil Made Me Love Him.**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own anything. So just read and enjoy. :)**_

_**So I made Kurt kind of weird... physically.. And I made him kind of a Bitch. But you'll see why.**_

* * *

I screeched into the driveway and grabbed the envelope, flying into the house, not even bothering to say hello to Carol who screamed at the sound of the door slamming against the wall and slamming shut. I ran straight downstairs to my basement room and slammed the door, flinging myself and the envelope onto the bed

" Alright Blaine... What is it that you need to tell me?"

**FLASHBACK!**

**_*2 years ago*_  
**

"Kurt?"

I turned to look at my amazing boyfriend, who took me on this amazing date, and I smiled. What else could he possibly do? He's already done everything perfectly. The candlelit picnic, the Blue moon rising over the cliff's edge. What else could there possibly be?

"Kurt, I made my Last Will and Testament last night."

I looked at him in shock.

"You WHAT?"

His face didn't even change from the blank, dead expression that was currently on it.

" You heard me."

I can't believe this. He actually wrote a Will? Why would he do this? He's young, he doesn't have to worry about things like this.

" Do you want to see it?"

I turned around to face him, fury boiling within ever fiber of my being.

"Take me home. Now."

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

I can't believe this. I looked down at the papers that I had pulled from the envelope and stared.

_The Last Will And Testament Of Blaine Anderson._

Is this really happening to me right now? I heard a knocking on the door. Hard, Urgent, Sloppy. It was obviously Finn seeing as how he didn't wait for a response from me to allow himself passage into my room.

" Kurt? Are you down here?"

He turned to see me with the Will in my hands and a blank expression on my face.

" Kurt, what is-"

I whipped around and glared at Finn. How dare he even ask such a moronic question?

"Get out, Finn."

" But Kurt, I-"

"I said... GET OUT!"

I screamed at him. The only thing I wanted was for him to leave me alone. I wanted everyone to leave me alone. Looks like I got my wish. The next thing I know Finn is flying backwards towards the staircase, slamming into the wall and sliding down onto the floor. I didn't go help him. I didn't even move. Not because I was shocked, but because I was angry. The shock that should have overcame me was nothing compared to the anger. The shock didn't even put up a fight in my mind, didn't register at all. I was still angry and glaring daggers into Finn when he got up a ran up and out of my room, slamming the door behind him. Not out of anger, but out of fear. Finn was afraid of me. Good, he should be. I turned around to look at the Will that was laying on my bed. Seemingly innocent was the paper itself, but the content would ruin me. I knew this. I knew that someday I was going to have to read this, to face the reality of Blaine's passing. I just didn't think it would be today. I didn't want it to be today. All I wanted to do was rip the paper into a thousand little pieces and burn them individually. But at the same time... I want to see what he left me. What remnants of him that I can hang onto. I want to know what he wrote, what he said, I want to know everything that is on that paper. I wanted to read it and re-read it until the words were all that haunted my mind. So that's what I decided to do. Or at least... Try to do. I picked up the Will and sat down slowly on my bed, reading the first lines as I crawled under the covers. What I read, truly shocked me.

_The Last Will And Testament Of Blaine Anderson_

_Here entails the last wishes of the deceased. Included is a hand-written letter from the deceased, a check for 7,000 US Dollars addressed to one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and a deed of Estate naming one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as owner of the Anderson Estate, should he be of age at the time he receives this Will and Testament._

Was that it? Was that what I was freaking out about? But wait. I had forgotten about the other papers. I slipped the other papers out of the envelope an was surprised to see the there actually was an Estate Deed that was marked at the bottom with a post-it note. Right next to blank space... I'm supposed to sign there.I set it aside and slide out another paper. The check. For 7,000 dollars... I set that on top of the Deed and pull out the last paper. It's folded into thirds. And it's notebook paper.

The letter...

I hesitantly open it and started to read the last words I would ever know were Blaine's.

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_If you are reading this, then I guess I'm dead. I am no longer there to kiss you goodnight, or watch you make cute faces while you dream. I'm no longer there to wake up next to you every morning and smile because I would know that everything was perfect. But I guess it isn't is it? So if you are reading this then you also got the Will, the check and the deed. Now I know what you are thinking, WTF right? Well dont worry. Just sign the deed Kurt. I left you my family's house because it's mine to give to whom I will. So I'm giving it to you. I'm sure you have alot of questions but don't worry. The House will answer all of them._

_Your's For All Eternity, B._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Cryptic much? But I didn't ask too many questions. Blaine knew me better than that. He knew that I would listen to him, and he knew that I would listen to him. So as quickly as I could I found a pen and signed the deed, briefly wondering why I was even doing this in the first place. No, I wasn't going to let doubts get in the way. If this is what Blaine wanted then I am going to see it done.

* * *

_**Ok. So I rushed this part a little bit... DON'T JUDGE ME!So let me know what you think and review and stuff. :)**_

_**Review and leave me suggestions on how you would like to see the story progress and if I like it, then I will work it in, AND give you little shoutout at the end of the chapter that includes ur idea! :) **_

_**And yes, the title is **_**LITERAL.**_** Use your imagination to figure out how. ;)**_

_**Love you peoplez! **_


	3. Author's Note

_**The Devil Made Me Love Him.**_

_**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own anything. So just read and enjoy. :)**_

_**So I made Kurt kind of weird... physically.. And I made him kind of a Bitch. But you'll see why.**_

* * *

_Author's note._

__Alright so this story is like... Dead. I literally cannot write anything down when I try to write this fic. **I wish I could just make someone else write it.** Because I know alot of you guys that followed the story and faved it want to see where it goes but I just can't get anything out of me. I am so sorry.


End file.
